disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney On Ice: Live Your Dreams
Live Your Dreams (also known as Dare to Dream) is a Disney on Ice show which premiered in 2002 as Princess Classics. The show was redesigned in 2011; in the first version, the characters ''The Princess and the Frog'', ''Cinderella'', and ''Tangled'' played major parts in the show while the rest of the princesses appeared in the finale. By 2013, the Snow White segment was added. The second leaves out The Princess and the Frog and Snow White and involves stories of ''Beauty and the Beast'', ''Frozen'', and ''Moana''. As of May 2018, characters of Snow White, The Little Mermaid, and Aladdin, and Tinker Bell (who had appeared in the previous incarnations of the show), Woody, Jessie, Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger (the latter two who are not skating) made guest appearances in the finale for a limited time. Later this year, Miguel Rivera from ''Coco'' appeared during the preshow to sing songs from the film. In 2019, Pooh and Tigger returned for the preshow using their regular park versions instead of their Disney Live! versions. Synopsis Celebrate what’s possible as the adventures of five daring Disney heroines spark the courage inside us all at Disney On Ice presents Dare To Dream! In her Disney On Ice debut, see how far Moana will go when she embarks on an action-packed voyage with mighty demigod Maui in a quest to save her island, become a wayfinder, and find her own identity. Anna’s devotion to her estranged sister Elsa sets her on a perilous journey to mend their bond, and stop an eternal winter. Rapunzel breaks out of her tower and teams up with an unlikely companion, Flynn Rider, as she goes to great lengths to realize her dream. Armed only with courage, Belle befriends the enchanted castle staff and learns to look beyond the Beast’s rough exterior. With help from her friends and a little magic, Cinderella is determined to make the wish in her heart come true. Hosted by Mickey and Minnie, discover why no dream is too big when we find the strength to shape our own destiny at Disney On Ice presents Dare To Dream! Stories represented in the show: *''Moana (2017 - present) *Beauty and the Beast (2011 - present) *Frozen (2017 - present) *Cinderella (2011 - present) *Tangled (2011 - present) *''Coco (2018 - present) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2018 and July 2019 - onward) The previous stories represented in the show were: * The Princess and the Frog ''(2011 - 2017) * [[Sleeping Beauty|''Sleeping Beauty]] (2011 - 2017) * ''Mulan'' (2011 - 2017) * ''Aladdin'' (2011 - 2017) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2011 - 2017, 2018) *''Peter Pan'' (2018) *''Toy Story'' (2018) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2011 - 2017, 2018) Trivia * The first version marks: ** The first Disney on Ice show to feature the ''Tangled story. ** Another time Donald and Goofy don't join Mickey and Minnie in the finale. * The second version marks: ** Moana's first Disney on Ice appearance. ** The first Disney on Ice show to feature the new costume looks of Mickey and Minnie which debuted in Shanghai. ** The first Disney on Ice show to feature characters who returned from its previous version. Gallery Disney_on_ice.jpg|Official poster Dare-to-Dream-Disney-on-Ice-Finale.jpg disney-princess-finale.jpg Category:Disney on Ice shows Category:Tangled Category:Cinderella Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Disney Princesses Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Frozen Category:Moana Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mulan Category:Aladdin Category:Toy Story Category:Peter Pan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Coco